


[Audio+Text] Ein Märchen

by Annapods, Annaswrite (Annapods)



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fix-It, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-01 09:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14517783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annaswrite
Summary: Es gab einmal eine Königin...





	[Audio+Text] Ein Märchen

 

 **Hören:**[Tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/em) \- [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3jg6valko5pp9d3/%5BSchneewittchen%5D%20Ein%20M%C3%A4rchen.mp3?dl=0)

 **Herunterladen:** Dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3jg6valko5pp9d3/%5BSchneewittchen%5D%20Ein%20M%C3%A4rchen.mp3?dl=0))

 

 **Mich kontaktieren:** [Twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [Tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [Dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- Mail (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Vermerke:** diese Podfic wurde für eine Übung geschrieben und für NENS gelesen.

 **Abspann:** [Bild](https://www.flickr.com/photos/opalsson/5093272316) von [O Palsson](https://www.flickr.com/photos/opalsson/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/opalsson/)

 

 

Es gab einmal eine Königin, die einen Sohn hatte, der ein bisschen dumm war. Er war doch schön, und nett, und sie hatte ihn sehr lieb, so wie jede gute Königin einen Sohn lieb hat, aber trotzdem wusste sie,dass er dumm war, und dumm bleiben würde.  
Er war doch in der Lage, mit Mathematik zurecht zu kommen, und spielte sehr gern Schach, aber Politik kam nie in Frage. Er hat alle lieb, und glaubte jedem. Er wollte Alles, jetzt, sofort, ohne daran nachzudenken, was für eine Unternehmung es bedeutete. Und noch schlechter: er vergaß die Gesichter, die er zehn Minuten früher ins Auge gehabt hatte. “Was für ein schlechter König wird er sein!” dachte die gute alte Königin.

Der Königsohn war jetzt schon achtzehn, und er blieb unverheiratet. Der Königin gefiel es, weil er ohne Königin nie zum König werden konnte. Aber für seinen Geburtstag wollte der Prinz einen Ball, so wie jedes Jahr, und die Königin machte sich Sorge: was würde geschehen, wenn er sich in irgendein Mädchen >verlieben würde?  
Sie wusste doch, dass er eines Tages die Stelle seines Vaters annehmen sollen würde. Deshalb sollte er heiraten, und nicht irgendeine Königstochter, sondern eine, die für ihn herschen könnte. Und so fing sie an, mögliche Königinen zu suchen. Sie fand die perfekte Kandidatin in dem nächsten Reich und lud sie zum Ball ein. Sie war nicht die schönste, und nicht die netteste, aber sie war klug, und gerecht, und bereit, für ein Reich verantwortlich zu werden.

Der Tag des Balls kam. Und der Prinz wollte nur mit einer anderen Frau tanzen. Die Königin war erschrocken. Diese Frau, dieses Mädchen, war aus dem Nichts gesprungen. Es war sehr jung, niemand wusste seinen Namen, und niemand hatte mit ihm gesprochen. Und so musste es weder Reich noch Reichtum besitzen, dachte die Königin, und keine Ahnung von Politik haben. Der Prinz konnte nie solch ein Mädchen heiraten.

Glücklicherweise verschwand es ohne Adresse zu geben, ausser einen Schuh. Ein sehr kleiner Schuh, aber nur ein Schuh, der nicht so außergewöhnlich war.  
Die zukünftige Königin, die Königstochter vom nächsten Reich, die von der Königin gewählt gewesen war, hatte ungewöhnlich kleine Füße.  
Der Königinsohn und die Königstochter vom nächsten Reich heirateten zwei Monate später.

Und was geschah dem Mädchen? Die alte Königin und die junge Königin wollten nicht, dass es eines Tages zum Schloss kam und nach dem anderen Schuh fragt. Um das zu beweisen, gingen sie zu ihn, und gaben ihm eine Stelle als Gänsemagd in dem alten Schloss der neuen Königin. Da war es weit von ihren bösen Familienmitgliedern entfernt, und konnte fröhlich ein neues Leben anfangen. Vielleicht würde es ein paar Jahre später einen anderen Königsohn treffen, und endlich heiraten. Veilleicht würde es sein ganzes Leben lang Gänsemagd sein, und doch glücklich sein. Was auch immer passieren sollte, das nächste Reich würde von der neuen Königin beherscht sein, der Prinz würde jedes Jahr für seinen Geburtstag tanzen, und die alte Königin würde ruhig die letzten Jahren ihres Lebens verbringen.


End file.
